Under the Tree of Sweet Nothings
by PinkSugarBunny
Summary: A oneshot of what happens between Satoru Nayuki and Kousuke Mukofujiwara at the end of the third book under the tree. 8D 8D I know we all know what happened, but hey, let's see it! And see how well I can write it.


Squeeee my first fanfiction! So, this is fluffy Mukofujiwara/Nayuki, please enjoy and tell me how I did in a review! I was really surprised that there weren't any other stories specifically for these two, especially when the end of the third book gives such a perfect opportunity for a fic about them. So here's the very first story all about Nayuki and Mukofujiwara! (As a side note, writing "Mukofujiwara" so many times gets really old really fast. Why's he have to have such a long name? :P )

* * *

~.~_Nayuki and Mukofujiwara have just left Kazahaya and Rikuo for a little talk_~.~

"B-but, um," Nayuki stammered as Mukofujiwara led him away from Kazahaya and Rikuo. "Uh, K-Kousuke, where are we going? What about the rest of the ceremony?"

"Himura and Kudo can handle it," the taller boy said, not slowing his pace.

"But we're the class president and vice-president!" Nayuki protested. He was feeling more than a bit flustered, what with everything that had just happened, but he knew this was no time to be shirking his responsibilities.

"It'll be fine." Mukofujiwara turned back slightly to smile at his shorter classmate. "I think it's more important right now that we get things straight between us."

Nayuki was confused but, now that he was being truly honest with himself, he really had been wanting to talk to Mukofujiwara. And he knew that Mukkofujiwara had wanted to talk to him. He was curious, and more than a little nervous, to find out what the other boy had to say.

Distracted by such thoughts, Nayuki was slightly surprised to suddenly find himself standing under the "Tree of Sweet Nothings." He was even more surprised to find himself standing there hand-in-hand with Mukofujiwara.

"What...why are we here, Kousuke?" Nayuki asked, looking at the taller boy with wide eyes.

Mukofujiwara just smiled, staring up at the flowers. "C'mon, Satoru. You know there's only one reason why people come to this tree." He turned a rather sly smile on Nayuki, who hardly dared believe the hopeful thoughts spreading through his mind.

Mukofujiwara was still gripping Nayuki's wrist. He slipped his hand down so that the skinnier boy's hand was encased in his own and used the movement to pull Nayuki closer. The class vice-president stumbled slightly, and looked up to find himself nearly face-to-face with his secret crush. His free hand came up to his chest in a futile effort to calm his suddenly rapidly beating heart.

"Satoru..."

"Y-yes, Kousuke?" For some reason Nayuki's mouth felt dry; his voice came out as a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about your problems?"

Nayuki hadn't expected this. He stared at the class president, whose smile had changed to a look of concern and almost sternness. "I..." He glanced away. "It...was my problem to deal with. I didn't...want to burden you with my troubles."

Mukofujiwara sighed, looking frustrated. "Satoru, you should know that you can talk to me about anything."

Nayuki looked down, his bangs overshadowing his face; he sniffed slightly as he said, "I thought...that if I focused on club activities...if I distanced myself from you..." his voice wobbled slightly, but he took a deep breath and continued. "Then maybe...leaving wouldn't...hurt so much." He broke off, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, and Mukofujiwara realized Nayuki was crying.

The taller boy's look instantly turned gentle. He released Nayuki's hand and gently brushed at the boy's bangs, letting his hand come to rest on his cheek. "It's all right. Don't worry. We'll figure out a way for you to stay at school until graduation," he reassured him. Not that it wasn't adorable, but he'd seen enough of Nayuki's crying face.

Nayuki sniffed, his blue eyes watery. "B-but - "

"No buts," Mukofujiwara instructed him firmly. He leaned closer, bending down towards the smaller boy; their noses almost touched. "I don't want you to leave either," he said softly.

Nayuki's tearful look turned to one of surprise and hope. "Really, Kousuke? W -" He couldn't seem to think properly; something about his proximity to the other's face and the feel of his strong hand on his cheek made his thoughts dissolve into warm fuzz. He swallowed. "Why...?"

Mukofujiwara's warm breath tickled his mouth; Nayuki found his lips parting slightly of their own accord. "Because I don't want to lose you, Satoru," he said in a quiet but strong voice. "I love you."

Nayuki gaped openly at Mukofujiwara, who pulled back a little to assess his reaction. "You...Kousuke..." Nayuki couldn't seem to find his voice, or catch his breath. A great balloon of happiness was swelling up inside his chest, requisitioning all his air. Mukofujiwara smiled and it seemed to Nayuki that the sun had decided to shine extra brightly.

The class v.p. didn't notice that he was holding his hands clasped together in front of his chest until Mukofujiwara pried one of them loose. Nayuki glanced down to see the class president gently holding his left hand...and in Mukofujiwara's other hand was the legendary Suiryo ring. Nayuki gasped and looked up. "Kousuke..."

Mukofujiwara was smiling that smile that turned Nayuki's insides to jelly. "Satoru...with this ring," he gently slid the ring onto Nayuki's ring finger, "I hope your deepest wish will come true."

An adorable shade of pink spread across Nayuki's face, along with a look of pure joy. "It already has, Kousuke!" he cried happily, flinging his arms around the taller boy's neck. He had to stand on tiptoes to even reach, but soon he was helped by Mukofujiwara's strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer into the warm embrace. Nayuki's glasses were mooshed against his cheek, but this barely registered as he pressed his face into Mukofujiwara's neck, feeling his warmth and breathing in the wonderful scent of his cologne.

After a while they pulled back, arms still wrapped around each other. Nayuki's glasses were askew, and he made to adjust them, but Mukofujiwara got there first. He gently slipped the glasses off and tucked them into Nayuki's coat pocket. Nayuki laughed slightly. "I told Kudo-kun that glasses get in the way of things," he mused.

"'Things?'" Mukofujiwara asked, raising an eyebrow. "What sort of 'things' would that be, Satoru?"

Nayuki grinned slyly. "_You_ know, Kousuke..."

Mukofujiwara smiled too. "Things like," he removed his own glasses, putting them in his pocket; then, he gently placed his hand at the back of Nayuki's head. "_This?_" And he pulled Nayuki in for their first kiss.

Nayuki felt like he was floating on clouds - no, he was soaring _above_ the clouds. He had never been able to admit, even to himself, how much he had wanted this, how much he cared for the boy who had supported him through his past ordeal. He sighed softly into Mukofujiwara's mouth, tilting his head to get a better angle. Mukofujiwara gladly deepened the kiss, his fingers tangling in Nayuki's soft hair.

They pulled apart eventually, both breathing heavily. Nayuki realized he'd been backed against the tree; Mukofujiwara had one hand against the tree by Nayuki's waist, and the other still in Nayuki's hair. Nayuki's hands were on Mukofujiwara's chest. The older boy was really so much taller than him, and broader-shouldered; it gave Nayuki a wonderfully _safe_ feeling, as if when those strong arms were around him, the two of them were in their own world and no one could possibly intrude on their happiness. The branches of the Tree of Sweet Nothings arced around them, blossoms dancing in the wind. "Oh, Kousuke," Nayuki sighed. "I..." he swallowed. Even though he truly felt it, the words were a little difficult to say. He looked into Mukofujiwara's eyes and saw the same emotion there that he was struggling to put into words. "I...love you, too."

Mukofujiwara smiled broadly; he leaned in and recaptured Nayuki's lips with his own. The shorter boy relaxed into the embrace, allowing himself to be pressed back against the tree. He kissed back occasionally, but for the most part was content to let Mukofujiwara take the lead. He sighed in pleasure as Mukofujiwara tugged aside the collar of his school uniform and began trailing kisses down his neck, and made a vague noise of protest when he stopped. "Satoru," Mukofujiwara breathed in the younger boy's ear, "why don't we continue this inside?"

"Mmm," Nayuki mumbled. He was having a bit of difficulty stringing together a coherent sentence. He gazed up at Mukofujiwara as the class president stepped back, holding out his hand. As Nayuki accepted it, an unwelcome thought intruded on his happy bubble.

"What's wrong?" Mukofujiwara noticed his suddenly serious look.

Nayuki looked up with troubled eyes. "It's just...no matter what they say, friends always drift apart after graduation...I...I don't want that to happen to us, but..." he started tearing up again.

Mukofujiwara shook his head; for a guy who was always smiling and cheerful, Nayuki really could be quite pessimistic, couldn't he? "It won't."

"But-" Nayuki was cut off in a wonderfully cliched manner, with Mukofujiwara's lips pressed over his own. He briefly tried to protest, but soon succumbed. "Kousuke..." he whispered as Mukofujiwara pulled back.

Mukofujiwara smoothed back Nayuki's hair, wishing he could also clear the worried look from the boy's eyes. "We are _not_ going to drift apart after graduation. I _promise_. Do you trust me, Satoru?"

Nayuki looked deep into Mukofujiwara's eyes. He thought about the safe feeling he got when he was in his true love's arms, and about how Mukofujiwara stuck with him throughout the incident in his sophomore year. He thought about how even when he tried to push him away, Mukofujiwara never stopped trying to talk to him. Finally he smiled. "Yes."

"Yes what?" the other replied almost sternly.

Nayuki finally laughed, if only a little. "Yes, I trust you, Kousuke. And we...we won't fall apart after graduation."

Mukofujiwara smiled. "Good." And the two of them walked hand-in-hand into the dorms.


End file.
